Sarah & Cosima: A Collection of Drabbles
by WriterChild
Summary: A collection of drabbles, taken from prompts on Tumblr. Many more to come. Based around Sarah and Cosima, some mentions of Delphine, Felix and Alison, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Cosima finding out Sarah's smoking her pot.**

* * *

Panic.

It was in her bag earlier. She was sure of it. She put it in the small side pocket before Alison had come to pick up Kira for a play date with Oscar and Gemma.

Did one of the kids? No, no they are too young.

As Cosima starts to wonder if one of the kids took it and how she was going to explain the small blunder to Alison, a familiar scent blew in with the early morning Toronto air. A small smile washed over Cosima's face as she follwed the smell to Felix's bedroom.

"Felix?" Cosima called out to no avail. Looking around Cosima spotted the open window and let out an airy laugh. The fire escape, of course. "Felix?" Cosima called out once again as she opened the window further and climbed out on to the rocky metal staircase.

"Oh, Sarah," she says with a smile, her eyes quickly falling on the old gum tin. "I see you found my stash."

Sarah let out sigh and sheepishly held out the joint for Cosima. "Sorry, couldn't help myself Cos," she said as a puff of smoke slipped passed her lips.

"This is going to cost you," Cosima stated in a serious tone as she settled in beside Sarah on the steps, her head falling to the other woman's shoulder.

"Cost me what?" Sarah asked, her tone of voice skeptical as she watched Cosima pull back, as her lips curled into mischievous smile.

Cosima placed the joint between her lips and inhaled, her eyes not leaving Sarah's identical pair. As Cosima blew the smoke out, her face slowly inched closer to Sarah. "This," she whispered as her lips pressed firmly against Sarah's.

When they finally broke apart, Cosima and Sarah both breathing heavily, Cosima just smiled and held the joint out to Sarah, who took it letting her fingers brush against Cosima's, lingering for a moment.

"Remind me to steal your pot more often."


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Sarah being jealous when she sees Cosima and Delphine together**

* * *

She could hear them laughing in the kitchen and it seemed to get louder as it seeped through the cracks of her heart. Rolling out of bed, Sarah threw on the clothes she had worn the previous day and stomped into the kitchen, not bothering to hide her anger.

"Oh Sarah, bonjour. How did you sleep?" Delphine asked handing the woman a cup of fresh coffee. Sarah pushed the cup back towards Delphine and glared at the blonde before glancing to Cosima.

"Good to see you forgive that easy," she mumbled as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Glancing quickly to Delphine, Sarah scoffs and turns on her heels, mumbling something about Leekie, before grabbing her coat and storming out of the flat.

"Sarah?" Cosima called out as she through open the door and followed Sarah into the hall. "Dude, seriously? What the hell was that?"

"Doesn't matter, yeah? You have Delphine, I mean until she crawls back to Freaky Leekie," Sarah said in a tone Cosima didn't recognize. As her eyes roamed up and down the woman in front of her, Sarah gave a gesture to what Cosima was wearing. "You two seem-

"You're jealous," Cosima stated. "You're jealous that I have Delphine and you don't have anyone."

Sarah barked out a laugh and shook her head. "Well you're bloody blind aren't you?"

Cosima stared blankly at Sarah for a moment, her eyebrows knitted together and before she knew what was happening, Sarah's lips were pressed firmly against her own.

"For a genius, you sure are stupid. I'm not jealous you have Delphine, Meathead. I'm jealous she has you." Sarah just about screamed before turning around and fleeing down the dark staircase, leaving a very confused and slightly intrigued Cosima staring at the spot Sarah had just been standing in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt:** **The first time Kira calls Cosima, "Mom"**

* * *

Sarah feels Cosima tense beside her and if she was being honest, she would tell you she tensed up too.

"Goodnight Monkey," Sarah whispered as she leaned down and kissed Kira on the head, Cosima tucking in the blankets around her.

"Night Mommy," the little girl replied, her big doe eyes straining themselves to stay open.

"Goodnight my future scientist," Cosima whispered as she too pressed a kiss to Kira's head.

"She's not going to be a scientist," Sarah laughed, adding in an eye roll directed at her dreadlocked doppelgänger. "One Scientist in the family is enough."

Cosima scoffed, her hand to her chest in mock hurt. "She can be anything she wants," Cosima said seriously. "Right Princess?"

"Right," Kira said with a smile, peering up at the two woman from under her blanket. "And I wanna be a scientist just like Mama." Kira closed her eyes and let the sleep wash over her, Sarah and Cosima left standing next to the bed, tense and dumbfounded.

"Did she just-" Sarah said after a moment.

"Sarah, I am so-"

"She loves you too."

"Too?" Cosima asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, too." Sarah amswered as she turned on her heels and left the room, a large smile plastered on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: The first time Sarah and Cosima say "I love you".**

* * *

The first time Sarah says it, she can't bring herself to say it out loud.

Instead she breaks into Cosima's laptop, while the woman is in the shower and changes her background from a series of science-y photos to a plain white screen and the words "I love you," in black font directly in the center, her name signed in the bottom corner, sitting right below a file folder marked Neolution.

When Cosima opens her laptop and sees it, she forgets what she was doing and stares at the screen, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The first time Cosima says "I love you," to Sarah, she uses Kira.

Actually, she uses a t-shirt she made for Kira. "Sarah, I love you too." with a heart written on the front in red sparkly letters, her name written underneath.

When Sarah sees it she hugs Kira a little tighter and let's her wet eyes meet Cosima's.

That night as Cosima climbs into bed, Sarah holds her a little tighter and almost as though their genetic makeup has their brains and mouths moving at the same speed, they both whisper, "I love you," out loud for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt: Sarah's first confrontation with Delphine, as per Felix's comment.**

* * *

"You know if Sarah were here, she'd kick you willowy arse," the words rung clear in Delphine's mind as the apartment door slid open and she came face to face with Sarah for the first time. It was beautiful, for a moment as Delphine picked out all of the similarities she had to Cosima and the differences, the ones that made them unique.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me," Sarah huffed. "You- Who the hell do you think you are coming here after what you did?"

"Sarah, I-"

"Save it Delphony," Sarah said as she stepped closer to the blonde woman. "You hurt her, I should kick-"

"My willowy arse?" Delphine mumbled.

"You're damn right," Sarah said as she turned to walk away, but it was like a magnet. Her hand to Delphine's cheek as they connected.

"Sarah!" Cosima screamed as she entered the room just in time to watch the shit show unfold in front of her.

"Cos, don't!" Sarah screamed as she stepped closer to Delphine once more, her finger pointed at the the woman. "I swear to you, if anything happens to Cos, to any of us, I will hold you bloody well responsible."

"She's on our side now," Cosima said, trying to stay calm.

"She was apparently on your side before," Sarah sneered, her attention turning back to Delphine. "Cosima is all things good and wonderful and light and I swear to God, you hurt her, I'll make you wish you were dead."

Sarah turned and stormed into Felix's room, mumbling a string of curse words and Delphine's name and for a split second Cosima wondered if she would ever be able to love and protect, the way Sarah did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt: Punky Monkey + Crying**

* * *

It takes a moment for the sound of light whimpering to wake Cosima from the deep sleep she was in, but the moment it registers in her brain she shoots up out of bed and runs across Felix's flat to Sarah.

She finds her easily. Her heart breaking at the sight of Sarah curled into a ball on the bathroom floor, clearly disheveled by the weight of her missing daughter.

The whimpers become more clear, in the form of Kira's name as Cosima lowers herself to the floor and lays down, her chest pushed against Sarah's back and one arm tightly around the woman's waist.

"I've got you," Cosima whispers. "We'll find her, I promise, if it's the last thing I do, we will find her."

The words seem to calm Sarah, only slightly as her breathing evens out and she pushes herself tighter against Cosima, not realizing that finding Kira might actually be the last thing Cosima does.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt: Cosima comforts Sarah after Kira is taken**

* * *

"Let me in," Sarah screams, her fists banging against the metal door of Felix's flat.

Cosima pushes herself up from the couch and makes her way over to the door, pulling it open. "Good you're back. Have you heard from Alison? You didn't sign the-"

"They took Kira," Sarah's voice was emotionless. Dead. And the look in her eyes scared Cosima as Sarah pushed passed her and collapsed on the couch. "I didn't protect her."

Cosima is at a loss for words, something she had never experienced before. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, Cosima sighs. She was never good at the physical, the emotional, she was a scientist, she was used to relying on science, but science couldn't help her, not in this moment.

Sarah looked like a child, like Kira, laying on the couch in a heap, her chest rising and falling with the weight of tears.

"I'm not good at this," Cosima whispered as she took a seat beside Sarah. "I don't comfort, I don't know if I know how, I've never had too."

Sarah sits up slightly, looking at Cosima as if she had three heads.

"I, um, I have an idea," Cosima says as she digs through her bag and then holds out her hand for Sarah to take. Hesitantly, Sarah takes it and lets Cosima lead her into the bathroom. She watches as Cosima fumbles with a small tin, pulling out a joint and a lighter.

"Really?" Sarah mumbles. "

It's the only thing, that's not science, that I know how to do," Cosima says sadly as she lights the joint and passes it over.

Settling down to the floor, Cosima puts her back up against the tub and stratches out her legs, her eyes still locked with Sarah's.

"Thanks," Sarah half-whispers as she lowers herself to the floor and sits between Cosima's legs, her back pressed against Cosima's chest and Cosima's arms finding their way around her waist.

"We'll find her, I promise you we will find her, even if it means that I sign-"

"You're not signing anything Cosima, you are not property," Sarah sighs, handing the joint back to her.

"No, I'm not, but I could be, if it meant getting Kira back. If it meant you were happy."

"That wouldn't make me happy."

"It would make you happier," Cosima whispered, as she let her head drop to Sarah's shoulder.

Sarah let out a ragged breath and nodded slightly, there was no point in arguing, Cosima already knew what she wanted to say, without having to actually say it. She wondered for a second if it was a clone thing, like telepathy or something similar.

"Sarah?" Cosima whispered, her breath hot against Sarah's skin.

"Yeah Cos."

"They won't hurt her, she's valuable to them, I know that doesn't make you feel any better but I wanted you to know-" Sarah turned her head slightly and let her lips brush Cosima's.

"It helps a lot actually," she whispered as Cosima pushed forward a little more, their lips at close contact.

"S," Cosima said, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"I need you," Sarah mumbled, the joint falling to the floor as Cosima's hands gently found their way to Sarah's face, pulling her impossibly closer.

"I'm here," was the last thing Sarah heard before she felt Cosima's lips moving against her own desperately.


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt: Sarah is fluent in another language. Tells Cosima I love you.**

* * *

"You're not the only smart one you know," Sarah said as they sat in the airport waiting for Cosima's flight.

"I never said I was, I simply was pointing out, that of all of us, I am the one that seems to have the most capacity for information. Nature Vs. Nurture. I studied more," Cosima tries to explain, but the look on Sarah's face tells her that the other woman simply doesn't care.

"How many languages to you speak Cos?"

"English and a little french, Delphine is-" Sarah holds up her hand, she didn't care to hear any more about Delphine than she already had and Cosima's mouth snaps shut before opening once more. "The amount of languages I know has nothing to do with how smart I am, I'm a genius, regardless."

"Tu doar crezi," Sarah says with a laugh, as Cosima's eyes widen.

"Sarah! You speak, wait, what were you just speaking." Cosima asked with an intrigued smile.

"Romanian, you learn things when you're always on the run, pick up things along the way, yeah?"

"Say something else," Cosima ordered, turning her body inwards to face Sarah.

"Esti prost."

"What does that mean?"

"It mean you're stupid."

"Sarah!"

"Sorry," Sarah says with a laugh.

"Tu nu esti prost, dar esti o durere în fund." The look of confusion on Cosima's face made Sarah laugh, she loved that she could stump their resident clone club genius, she loved that she knew something Cosima didn't. It made her feel important somehow. "I just called you a pain in the ass," Sarah said through a fit of giggles, Cosima shaking her head, dreadlocks bouncing as she did.

"That's mean, say something nice," Cosima said with a small pout.

_"Flight 335 to Minnesota, now boarding."_

"That's me," Cosima mumbled as she stood up and fixed her dress and coat. "I guess I should go, thanks for the ride to the airport and for staying, you didn't have to do that."

"It's no big Cos, honest, it was fun yeah?" Sarah said as she stepped forward and pulled Cosima into a hug. "Pentru tine, as face orice. Cine a stiut, as cădea în dragoste cu cineva care are fata mea, da? tine-ti firea Pentru ca si cand te simti singur, stiu doar eu sunt peste cap de tocuri în dragoste cu tine."

"What?"

"Get on the plane, Cos," Sarah said, pushing the woman towards the gates.

"Wait!" Cosima says pulling out her phone. "Repeat what you just said," Cosima hit record and Sarah laughed, but did as she was told. "Thanks, I should really-"

"Go," Sarah laughed out, shaking her head as she watch Cosima disappear through the crowd.

When the seatbelt light went off, Cosima fumbled through her bag for her laptop and her phone, quickly doing her best to translate what Sarah said to her at the airport.

She fiddled with the spelling and tried her best to figure out what it all meant and right before she gave up, it clicked, she hooked up her phone to the computer and ran the file of Sarah's voice through a translation website and if it hadn't been for the fact that she was 30,000 feet in the air, Cosima would have jumped off the plane and ran straight into Sarah's arms.

"For you, I would do anything. Who knew I would fall in love with someone who has my face, yeah? Keep your wits about you Cos and when you feel alone, just know I am head over heels in love with you."


End file.
